2013.04.15 - A Diamond Interlude
Still soaring through the air after his departure from Museum of Natural History, the artifacts he collected in tow. The Trumpet of Glaucus slung over his shoulder, the Trident of Poseidon held in one of his hands, his royal vestments wrapped around it for ease of transport. In his other arm, held aloft and close to him was his first prize from his self-declared war against the surface world, the blonde mutant Emma Frost. She traded herself for the life of her student. A noble intention to be sure. One that impressed the former Prince of Atlantis. For the moment at least, she would not have to die. As they approached where he was reaching, he hovered just a few hundred feet above the waters, just above the Romanche Trench that he was currently making his home. Looking at Emma he said, "I suggest for you, surface dweller, that you hold you release all the air from your lungs and do not inhale again until I tell you." Emma Frost really hadn't thought this through. But she didn't regret her decision. Julian's life was literally in Namor's hands, and without reading his mind she could tell that the man was ready to kill. What better way to declare your intentions to the world, especially in front of a man like Captain America. She was filled with relief and then fear as she was taken in Julian's place, and thankfully her neck remains broken so far. Little victories. She looks far down at the water below, this area being one of the deepest in the Atlantic ocean. Emma tightens her grip on his shoulders and turns to diamond, "That shouldn't be a problem." Namor raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Impressive. Since my time away it seems the monkeys have learned many tricks. I assume as solid diamond you do not have to breathe?" Emma Frost lifts her eyebrow and scoffs as she looks to the side. She catches a quick glance of the horizon before they descend. She wondered if Shaw was going to miss her. Ah well. Not an issue at the present moment. "No, I do not need to breathe like this. But thank you for asking, whenever I picture my death I never favor drowning." With a shrug that seemed to suggest that at this moment he did not care about Emma's fears; Namor flew straight into the air for a moment then turned direction to dive into the deaths of the ocean. Though he seemed not to be as fast underwater as he was in the air still Namor moved with a speed that only the fastest of human ships could match. He took her deeper and deeper. Deeper and deeper. Deeper and deeper. Deeper and deeper. Until the light from the sun could no longer pierce the inky blackness that was the ocean. Namor however could still see, easily, his eyes were born to see in these depths, and in depths much deeper still. He continued to drag her down, deeper and deeper, until light seemed to emerge from the pitch blackness of the harsh ocean. The light surrounded a very unassuming structure. Coral in color and shaped like a dome, perhaps about 100 yards in diameter. This was Namor's current home, built from the scraps of a once flourishing Atlantean Outpost he had discovered... that was now dead and buried. The same outpost that had proven to Namor that Atlantis was no more. Emma Frost tried not to calculate how many miles underneath the earth's surface she was. She might have a panic attack and turn back into her normal flesh. She remained cold, as her diamond form normally gives her. But found herself strangely curious. What was about to happen to her? What would this Namor fellow hope to gain? And Namor then moved towards a large oval door letting Emma go only long enough to turn the very large releasing wheel that opened the door. As he pulled it open, water rushed in. Which was odd, meaning that there must be air on the other side of the door. He held the door open for Emma and said, "Enter, no harm will come to you." Emma quickly swam into this building, and kept her diamond form up as the water kept flowing inside. She held her arms close to herself, as she stepped back and waited for Namor to come inside himself and close the door behind him. And Namor did so, closing and sealing the door behind him. He walked past Emma silently and went to a small control panel next to a second similar door. Pressing a few buttons the room started to drain, rather quickly in fact as the sound of rushing air could be heard as well. After the water was lower than Emma's head he said aloud, "You can change back to normal now, there is breathable air being pumped into the room." Emma waited until the water was drained to her waist before she changed back to her normal flesh form. She took in the salty air and turned away for a moment of privacy. Emma tried to adjust the torn remains of her dress, they were not accustomed to deep sea diving, to cover herself and attempted to rake her fingers through her now wet tangled hair. It wasn't until just that moment that she realized what sort of state she had put herself in, vulnerable. Her least favorite. The water did lower quickly enough, thankfully. Emma regained her composure and trudged through the water. Her shoes were long since gone, so it was easier to walk without them. Without another word, Namor turned away and as the last of the water was drained from the room he turned the releasing wheel of the inner door and pushed it open. The floor on the otherside of the door was the same coral color that the outer walls were, yet they were not wet at all. In fact, it was not until Namor set foot through the door that any sort of water seemed to hit the floor of the inner sections of the villa, "Welcome to my home, surface dweller. You are the first to look upon it since my return." Beyond where he stood was an amazing sight, a single room the size of a football field: decorated with various aquariums that held aquatic life of both fish and plant, many that had never been seen before by human eyes. Towards the center of the room stood a dias with a thrown made of still growing coral. Namor walked towards the throne slowly, letting the surface dweller follow if she wished. Emma stepped into the throne room, and attempted to squeeze out the water from her hair and dress onto the floor, since it clearly had a drainage system in place. She admired the layout of the room, and at a quick glance saw fish in his aquariums she did not recognize. At some distance, she did follow Namor. She kept her eye about the room, eager to take it in, "Emma Frost, actually. Please call me Emma." "Emma Frost. I will remember that name," He turned his head back towards her, "Aye, I supose that would be obvious. My first prisoner in my war against the surface. Emma Frost, one day they will right about in in the tomes of history." He reached his make-shift throne and slammed the trident into the ground, it smashed through the metal of the ground and stood there gleaming as if by magic. Unwrapping his clothing from it he layed it onto the throne; then placed his trumpet at the feet of his throne. "You were brave today, braver than I gave the Dry credit for." Emma considered her options before responding. Should she bow at his feet, begging for his forgiveness? But he admired her bravery. And Emma at the moment was doomed anyway, better to be herself. She stepped in front of his throne, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I thank you for that. It isn't a decision I would regret. However, as your prisoner I request food and clothing." "As is your right under the rules of the Geneva Convention that I personally signed for Atlantis," Namor said still faced away from Emma. He held aloft the blue vest that was described as commoner clothing, something that seemed to outrage him before. He considered it and set it down, "I don't suppose you need food quite yet. And then I can consider that if I do not feed you, you can once again turn to diamond and ignore that requirement." His voice had no malice or angry, this was a calm as she had seen Namor, even marching into the museum he was angry now, as he consider his clothing, he was extremely calm. Emma Frost placed her hands on her hips and let out an exhale, "No, not hungry now. I suppose I will let you know when I am. However, the more pressing matter would be clothing." She gestured down towards her clothing. A high class expensive strapless dress was turned into rags and string in a matter of a few hours. And at the moment it appeared to be. While her underclothing also suffered damage, Emma held her fabric across her body to not expose too much, "Please. I can remain in diamond form to avoid hunger but I want my dignitary." Holding up the pants he liberated now he considered for a moment. Then as if he was barely listening to Emma, he instead was considering his own outfit, "Oh yes, clothing. There is a wardrobe... to your left about twenty yards. You will find clothing to wear. The clothing he was mentioning was old Atlantean garb that he found unharmed in the rubble. A dark purple tunic, oddly enough an underwire brazzier of a golden color and... that was all that would fit Emma out that. Emma grabbed a few choice pieces of clothing and moved towards what looked like a changing screen. She took off the current rags she was wearing and put on what she was able to find from his wardrobe. Emma emerged from the screen a few minutes later wearing the golden metal armor bra, and a flattering white scarf tied about her waist. It was dry, and covered enough so it would suffice. She emerged from behind the screen, "Thank you. If I may ask, there was an issue with your clothing that was on display?" "Just a culture lost, that I try to keep alive. I would not have offered them to you if-"he removed took of the gold belt he was wearing. "they offered more significance-"he then pulled down the green scaled trunks he was wearing. "Than that they belonged-" he put on the blue vest with golden shoulders first and turned around. "To my race. They are some of the last garments my people ever wore," he said as he pulled on the deep blue pants that were designed to let the wings on his ankles breathe. He laid back in the coral throne he made for himself and placed a hand on his trident. "The Court now... reclines. Why should I let you live?" Emma Frost stepped towards his throne, his makeshift throne and chose to kneel next to it, just off to the side. His new attire only added to his appeal, in some way. She pushed her hair behind her ears on one side and took a chance, hoping It would make a shot, "Namor, you clearly are not well aware of the surface world, I am. More then that, I am very knowledgeable of the superhumans of all varieties." Namor looked annoyed for a moment, "And? I've known superhumans, I am a superhuman. A mutant is what they called me." He gestures for her to rise and asks, "What can you give me, that I do not already know?" (Second part of the log was lost) Category:Log